Te amo
by Dago-weasleypotter
Summary: Harry ha entendidio que uno de los peores errores que pudo cometer no hacerse fijado en Ginny antes, y ahora esta mas arrepentido ya que ella esta muerte y ha encontrado una forma de poder verla. Tendra que regresar a su pasado y solo disfrutar a Ginny
1. Chapter 1

Comienzo

Aquel hombre, aquel niño que había salvado el mundo mágico, y por fon había sentido la paz. Aquel héroe, que no había sido derrumbado ni con la muerte de sus padres o de los seres queridos pero ahora, aquel hombre ahora se veía derrumbado por una muerte. . .la muerte de Ginevra Weasley. La mujer que amaba.

Se encontraba agachado intentando que ninguna lagrima ya no saliera de sus ojos. El pelinegro se encontraba sentado en un rincón aun sin poder creer.

Desde hace varios días después de la muerte de Ginny se había encerrado en el antiguo despacho Albus Dumbledore, intentando encontrar una solución o si quiera con aquellos recuerdos que aún conservaba de ella.

-Harry - dijo el retrato de Dumbledore - hijo tienes que superar esta perdida

-Están fácil para usted - dijo limpiándose las lagrimas de su mejilla.

Harry no había recibido a nadie, Hermione, Ron y como la familia Weasley había intentado hablar con él pero cada uno había fracasado en el intento.

Harry sabía que cada uno de ellos sufría pero no quería saber de nada, aunque se escuchara egoísta, solo quería ser egoísta una vez de su vida y mas por ella.

La amaba y la ama con todos su ser

Y no podía creer que por tanto tiempo tardo en darse cuenta que la amaba. Si se hubiera dando cuenta desde en su segundo año de Hogwarts habría mas recuerdos de ellos como parejas.

-Harry abre - dijo Hermione a fuera del despacho de Dumbledore. Harry no respondió - por favor Harry

Era obvio que todas las personas que lo querían estuvieran preocupadas por él. Pero se sentía culpable por la muerte de Ginny sino también de la muerte de Fred Weasley, dos hijos de la familia Weasley

-Harry amigo - dijo ahora Ron - necesitas salir.

-Harry, el joven Weasley tiene razón - dijo el retrato de Dumbledore, él solo negó con la cabeza - querido Harry si te confieso algo saldrás de aquí.

Harry solo hizo un sonido dando la señal que escuchaba de Dumbledore pero sin mucha importancia

-La joven Weasley no tuvo que morir - Harry levanto la mirada al retrato - ese no era el destino pero algo cambio, déjame continuar Harry - dijo al ver que Harry iba a interrumpirlo - tuvo curiosidad que iba a pasar con tu futuro entonces decidí investigar y vi una imagen preciosa - sonrió al recordar - tu y la joven Weasley casados y con hijos, muy hermosos hijos

-¿Entonces qué paso?

-No lo sé, Harry - dijo

-Hay una manera para que Ginny vuelva ¿verdad? - dijo impaciente

-Me temo que si – Harry lo miraba aun más impaciente y esperando la respuesta

-¿Por qué no me dijo nada? - su voz se alzo. Se levanto de un brinco y se acerco al retrato

-No sé qué consecuencias tenga eso, Harry. Si lo haces tal vez las cosas cambien

-No me importa quiero ver a Ginny otra vez – _ ahí esperanza – _ pensó el pequeño pelinegro

-Harry no estás pensando correctamente – arrepentido en revelar aquel secreto

-No me importa - se acercó más al cuadro, casi intentando entrar - dígame

-No lo hare – negó con la cabeza

-Entonces porque diablos me dijo todo esto – fulmino con la mirada a Dumbledore

-No pensé que estuvieras tan decidido en ver a otra vez a Ginevra Weasley – Harry suavizo su rostro al escuchar aquel nombre – y creo que tenía que darte la oportunidad de elegir esta decisión

Harry lo fulmino con la mirada, nunca había mirado así a Dumbledore. Quería saber cómo estar otra vez con Ginny, besarla, acariciarla y oler su aroma.

-Dígame por favor - suplico el chico

-pero prométeme que si decides hacerlo no cambiaras nada sobre Voldemort - Harry solo asintió - en la sección prohibida se encuentra el libro más peligroso que nadie podía imaginarse no por tener una magia oscura. En el libro viene todo. Sabrás cual será

Harry salió corriendo a la biblioteca entró a la sección prohibida sin importarle que le digieran algo. Hermione y Ron estaban esperando que por fin saliera del despacho pero ver que Harry salía corriendo no les quedo de otra que seguirlo.

Harry entro a la sección prohibida seguido por Ron y Hermione.

Encontró un pequeño libro peculiar, era muy antiguo y se veía gastado. No era como los de la sección, los demás te causaban daño con solo verlos pero este era diferente.

Abrió el libro, las hojas estaban muy marcadas y gastadas que solo abrirlo siempre le daría esa página. Venia todo necesario.

Era como hacer una posición

-_Posición proorismoú (destino) - _comenzó a leer - _Tu decidirías tu futuro con esta posición._

_Ingredientes _

_-pelo de licántropo_

_-baba de troll_

_-Acónito _

_-Asfódelo _

_La posición proorismoú; esta posición te llevara el momento que desees, solo tienes que recordar el momento que quieres regresar. . . _

Harry no leyó mas se dirigió otra vez al despacho. Miro por fin a sus dos amigos, aquella mirada no expresaba nada pero tenia un brillo que se había ido junto la muerte de Ginny

-Espera Harry - dijo Hermione, lo agarro del brazo intentando que no se fuera - queremos ayudarte.

Le dedico una mirada a cada uno de sus dos amigos dudando de si tenia que decirles, no por la confianza, eso era claro. . .pero ya podía escuchar el sermón de Hermione para poder persuadirlo.

Suspiro

-Vale - los jalo hasta el despacho. Antes que pudieran decir algo Ron y Hermione, el hablo primero - encontré la manera de ver otra vez a Ginny

Ron y Hermione cruzaron miradas de miedo, ya estaban completamente seguros de perder a su amigo

-Se que se escucha tonto pero ya lo encontré y si no me crees léelo - dándole el libro a Hermione

Ella lo tomó y comenzó a leer

-_ Posición proorismoú, Tu decidirías tu futuro con esta posición. _

_La posición proorismoú; esta posición te llevara el momento que desees, solo tienes que recordar el momento que quieres regresar. . . _

_Las personas que están alrededor de tu vida no les afectaran nada. _

_Solo tienes que cambiar lo que quieras y se revertira la posición _

_-_Harry no creo. . .

-Me van ayudar sí o no

-De acuerdo - dijo primero Ron

-Ron - lo regaño Hermione

-Quiero volver a ver a mi hermana - se disculpo. Hermione agacho la cabeza había olvidado que Ron también había perdido a su hermana

-Solo tengo que cambiar lo que quiero y ella estará con nosotros otra vez

El trío dorado se puso a crear la posición, más bien Hermione. Ella no estaba completamente segura de esto pero quería complacer a sus amigos.

Harry estaba muy nervioso.

-Ya esta - anunció Ron, dándole el frasco a su amigo. Harry lo tomo y lo observó, su aspecto no era muy agradable parecía desecho de troll y sabia a eso.

El ojiaverde lo tomo y recordando el momento que quería estar. Al beber aquella poción, su cabeza le daba vueltas y las dos personas estaban acercando demasiado y luego de eso nada el ya. . .


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a J.K Rowling. Aquí les dejo otro capitulo**_

Capitulo 2. Despertar

Harry abrió los ojos, se encontró en su habitación de Privet Drive. Se toco el rostro. Se levantó, lo había logrado estaba ahí. Busco en espejo y se vio. Volvió a hacer un niño de doce años.

Miro a su alrededor, intentó recordar que iba a pasar, y alo había vivido pero solo tenía imágenes muy confusas.

Un ruido le llamó la atención, giro para ver el ruido que provenía de la ventana.

-Ron - grito. Y aquel recuerdo le llego, Fred, George y Ron venían por él.

-Hola Harry - dijo en unísono Fred y George

Les sonreí, aquel día fue muy divertido para él. Donde por fin conocería a la mayoría de los Weasley y la Madriguera

-¿Pero que hacen aquí? - pregunta estúpida pensó Harry. Pero no podía evitar preguntar

-Rescatándote - sonrió Fred

-Si pero mis cosas, mi baúl, escoba y mi varita

-Vamos por ellas, ¿Dónde están?

-Debajo de las escaleras - Fred y George bajaron.

Harry subió al auto y no preguntó sabía perfectamente que era

-Espera - dijo a Fred que ya habían llegado con las cosas - Hedwig

-Petunia - grito Tío Vernon - se escapa, Petunia se escapa

El auto se alejo de la ventana

-Nos vemos el próximo verano - Grito Harry

Se quedo sentado sin decir nada, tenía demasiadas dudas a lo que estaba pasando, Harry había querido regresado donde lo deseaba pero ¿Por qué sentía los mismos sentimientos como la primera vez?¿Por qué no recordaba todo? ¿Por qué decía lo mismo que antes? Esas preguntas tenía que ver con la posición, eso estaba claro.

Lo único que tenía que hacer era disfrutar a Ginny, Harry se dio cuenta que iba a la madriguera, iba a ver a Ginny. Una sonrisa se le escapo de sus labios.

-¿Tú por que tan feliz? - pregunto Ron

-Porque voy a ver a Gin. . .que diga a toda tu familia - se corrigió rápidamente

Ron le sonrió al parecer no notó el cambio.

Harry estaba feliz volver su sonrisa, sus ojos y su pelo rojo. Bajo del auto.

-Vamos a subirnos a nuestra habitación y cuando bajemos a desayunar le diremos a nuestra madre Que sorpresa, Harry llego en la mañana - Dijo Fred que señalaba a Harry - vale

Los tres asintieron y entraron a la casa pero por la sorpresa de los cuatro. La Señora Weasley se encontraba ahí parada, con la mano en la cintura.

-Saben que susto me lleve cuando no los encontré en su cama - dijo la señora Weasley

-Mamá - comenzaron a decir.

La señora Weasley comenzó z regañarlo y gritarles pero Harry no le prestaba mucha atención a los gritos y comenzó a buscar con su mirada a Ginny pero se dio cuenta que no estaba en la sala

-Vengan a desayunar - dijo la señora Weasley

Los cuatro se sentaron en la mesa, el desayuno ya estaba en la mesa, Harry comenzó a comer

-Su padre se enterara de esto - dojo de nuevo señora Weasley

-Lo estaban matando de hambre

-Pero que pasaría si un muggle los hubiera visto - miro a sus hijos con enojo - Harry tu no tienes la culpa

El solo sonrió y siguió comiendo.

De pronto una personita apareció en la sala, era Ginny. Era mas pequeña solo tenía once años

Harry sonrió a verla, ella se sonrojo y salió corriendo de ahí. Su sonrisa se extendió más. A Harry se le olvido que era muy tímida cuando la conocía, nunca se lo había creído si se lo hubieran contado pero él lo vivió

- Todo el verano ha estado hablando de ti - dijo Ron - es muy raro que se comporte así

Quería hablar con ella y abrazarla, quería escuchar su voz.

-Estoy cansado me ire a la cama - anunció Fred

-No, no es mi culpa si estuvieron toda la noche afuera, vayan a arreglar el jardín - les ordenó - Tu Harry querido si quieres puedes irte a dormir

-Eh - pensó un segundo - claro

-Ron dile donde puede irse a dormir - le dijo al menor de sus hijos

Harry siguió a su amigo

-Es aquí - le dijo y luego se fue.

Miro la puerta de la habitación de su amigo pero no entro, se dirigió. Toco la puerta

Se abrió, hay estaba la pequeña Ginny, lo miro. Su cara estaba sorprendida.

Él solo le sonrió

-Hola Ginny - la saludo - ¿Cómo estas?

-Bie. . .bien - le costo en decir

-¿Te molesto? - Aun con la sonrisa - ¿Quieres que me vaya?

-No - casi grito. Se sonrojo por su impaciencia - ¿qui. . quieres. . .en..entrar?

-Claro - entro, era la primera vez que entraba, nunca lo había visto la habitación cuando era niño.

Observó la pequeña habitación, como era obvio era de una niña.

-¿Qué hacías? - preguntó. Mirando un pedazo de papel en la cama, por la sorpresa de Harry, era una foto de él.

-Nada - se apresuró a la cama, ocultando la foto

-Hoy vamos a comprar tus cosas para Hogwarts - se sentó a lado de la pequeña pelirroja

-Si -dijo sin mirar al pelinegro

Los dos se quedaron callados por varios segundos.

Harry estaba planeado como acercarse a Ginny y en un futuro muy cercano sean novios pero no sabía como. Harry también estaba tímido, su mente volvió a tener la mente de un niño y los miedos, ¿Cómo se acercaba a ella sin que la asustara?

-bueno será mejor que me vaya - le sonrió

-Espera - susurró la pequeña - ¿Por qué viniste?

-Quiero ser tu amigo - se acerco a ella. La abrazó, Harry quería abrazarla, saber que ella estaba viva y que no era un sueño. - ¿Te molesta?

-N. .no - le costo en decir. Ella estaba con la boca media abierta, Harry la acaba de abrazar sin ninguna razón.

Harry salió de la habitación y salió para encontrarse con su amigo.

-Pensé que estabas dormido - dijo su amigo atrapando un extraño animal

-No pude dormir - sonrió.

Se quedo ahí con los hermanos Weasley, mirando como quitaban los animales del jardín (no me acuerdo como se llamaban esas cosas en el jardín de Ron)

-Ya llego papá - dijo uno de los gemelos, salieron corriendo para verlo.

Los tres Weasley para encontrarse con su padre, Harry no le presto mucha atención al ver que Ginny estaba sentada, se le callo un cubierto, el solo sonrió por aquel acto, seguía siendo tímida

-Mira quien vino - dijo Ron, señalando al pelinegro

-Eres Harry Potter -. Saludo el señor Weasley

El se sentó a lado de Ginny, ella se puso más nerviosa. No le hablo para no ponerla mas incomoda.

Harry estaba completamente alegre por ver otra vez a Ginny.

Nunca pensó e sentir esto otra vez, el pequeño niño quería reírse con ella y jugar quidditch

El señor Weasley siguió hablando pero Harry no le prestaba atención.

Quería calcular como no dañar su futuro con Voldemort auque no recordaba nada de lo futuro, solo eran imágenes borrosas pero no quería dañar el futuro contra Voldemort.

Todavía recordaba las palabras de Dumbledore no cambies nada sobre su enemigo. Dejo de poner atención a su pensamiento, estaba demasiado contento por el despertar que había tenido, volver a ver a la persona que más ama en el mundo que no dejaría que se fuera de nuevo


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a J.K Rowling solo la historia.**_

_**Aquí les dejo otro capítulo.**_

_**OooooooooOooooooooooOooooooo Oooooooo**_

_**Capitulo 2. Acercamiento**_

Harry estaba muy contento por estar sentado con Ginny, no entendía como uno puede ser tan feliz.

-Han llegado cartas del colegio - dijo el señor Weasley entregándole a Harry y a Ron

Los dos comenzaron a leer el pergamino. Después de leer su lista, Fred echó un vistazo a la de Harry

-¡También a ti te han mandado todos los libros de Lockhart! —exclamó

-Todos estos libros no resultarán baratos —observó George, mirando de reojo a sus padres—. De hecho, los libros de Lockhart son muy caros...

-Bueno, ya nos apañaremos —repuso la señora Weasley aunque parecía preocupada—. Espero que a Ginny le puedan servir muchas de vuestras cosas

Harry quiso decirle a los Weasley que él le compraba las cosas a Ginny pero como se vería eso.

Volteo a ver a Ginny que estaba sentada junto a él y le sonrió.

Fred, George, Ron y Harry fueron a jugar quidditch en una colina.

Por la noche Harry tuvo que quedarse en el cuarto de Ron, los dos amigos estaban jugando ajedrez mágico.

-Por favor, chicos ya vénganse a cenar - pidió la señora Weasley

Harry se sentó a lado de Ginny, ella seguía tímida por estar cerca de Harry. El solo se podía reír por la situación.

-Ginny por favor no se porque te pones así cuando estas cerca de Harry - dijo

Percy, era la primera vez que decía algo en toda la tarde o más bien que había salido de su cuarto.

-Es que la pequeña niña es muy tímida cuando esta Harry cerca - comenzó Ron, de pronto se calló por ver a su madre fulminando con la mirada

-Ustedes dos dejen a su hermana - amenazó la Señora Weasley.

-Ginny ¿sabes jugar ajedrez? - preguntó Harry

Ella asintió con la cabeza

-¿quieres que juguemos? - dijo, olvidándose de la familia Weasley

-Vamos Harry - dijo Fred - ella no sabe jugar ajedrez

-que he dicho - dijo la señora Weasley mirando a Fred - que dejen a su hermana

Terminando de cenar todos, Ginny y Harry fueron a jugar, también los hermanos de Ginny pero Harry no les presto mucha atención.

Estuvieron jugando por varias horas. Al punto que la Señora Weasley les dijo que ya se fueran a dormir ya que al día siguiente se irían al Callejón Diagon.

Todos le hicieron caso a regañadientes ya que ninguno quería irse a dormir pero como era su madre y les tenía miedo se fueron a sus camas.

Ron se dormir en seguía cuando toco la almohada, Harry se quedo despierto para poder pensar y planear su acercamiento hacia Ginny. No quería perder un minuto menos sin estar con ella. Sonrió al recordar su timidez, se quedo dormido pensando en Ginny.

Al despertar se encontró con Ron a lado discutiendo con su madre sobre su cuarto.

-Buenos días Harry - lo saludo - lo siento si te desperté

-No se preocupe - sonrió

La señora se fue no antes de dar una mirada severa a Ron. Harry se puso los lentes.

-¿Por qué estaban peleando? - pregunto Harry

-Por mi cuarto - dijo sin ponerle mucha importancia - vamos a desayunar para poder ir al Callejón Diagon

Los dos bajaron hasta la cocina, toda la familia de Ron estaba abajo, Harry busco inmediatamente a Ginny, que ella fingió no darse cuenta que el ya se encontraba en la cocina.

Harry volvió a sentarse junta ella y le sonrió.

Ginny se puso extremadamente roja tanto como su cabello. La señora Weasley sirvió el desayuno, todos estaban en sus asuntos. Fred y George estaban molestando a Ron sobre el nuevo año de Hogwarts que no le hacían caso a Harry, los Señores Weasley estaban viendo las lista de Hogwarts y Percy. . .bueno estaba puliendo su insignia de perfecto. Todos estaban en sus asuntos sin prestarle atención a Harry y Ginny

-Ginny - dijo Harry, él también estaba roja. El se sorprendió por su expresión ¿Por qué se ponía nervioso y tímido? - Estas feliz por tu primer año

-Si - susurro

-Vamos a estar en la mismo colegio te veré diario - comento - y tal vez hablaremos más

-Si - sonrió la pequeña pelirroja

-Y que. . .- intento decir algo Harry pero la señora Weasley los interrumpió

-Ginny ve arreglarte

Ginny puso cara de pocos amigo y le hizo caso a su madre. Harry como si fuera un niño tonto y enamorado se despidió de ella.

Al finalizar el desayuno todos estaban arreglados para irse al Callejon Diagon, Ginny ya no era tan tímida como al principio con Harry.

-Ya casi no nos queda Arthur - dijo la Señora Weasley - bueno los huéspedes primero, después de ti Harry, cielo

Y le ofreció la maceta

Harry se quedo viendo a la Señora Weasley

-¿Qué tengo que hacer? - pregunto desconcertado

-Es una vía para viajar al Callejón Diagon ¿no has viajado en polvos Flu? - Pregunto Ron - se me olvidaba que no sabes mucho de esto

-¿Entonces como fuiste el año pasado al Callejon Diagon?

-Por el metro

-En serio - ahora dijo el Señor Weasley interesado sobre el tema

-Arthur - lo regaño la señora Weasley al ver que su marido comenzaba a preparar una pregunta sobre el mundo muggle

-Es fácil - dijo Ron

-Sí, los polvos flu son más rápidos, pero si no sabes cómo hacerlo. . .

-Lo hará bien, mamá - dijo Fred - Harry míranos

Los gemelos se pusieron en la chimenea y gritaron el nombre del Callejon a la vez que aventaban el polvo flu y desaparecieron.

-Vamos Harry - lo animo Ron

El pelinegro estaba nervioso

-Ten cuidado en parar en otra chimenea

El trago saliva estaba demasiado nervioso

-Pero Arthur si se perdiera ¿Qué le vamos a decir a sus tíos?

-A ellos les daría igual - dijo Harry que estaba cerca de Ginny

Ginny puso cara triste al imaginar a Harry perdido

-Pero no a mi - susurro la pequeña pelirroja. Harry la pudo escuchar y volteo a verla. Ella se puso roja.

-Harry querido es tu turno - Harry quito la mirada a Ginny y se dirigió a la pequeña maceta pero no antes que Ginny le susurrara _suerte_

El agarro una pequeña porción de Polvo flu y las lanzo a las llamas.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a J.K Rowling. Aquí les dejo otro capitulo**_

_**Agradezco a las personas que mean mandado reviews: ingridsilla, ginalore28, ginnypotterwe, Rosalie BittersweetCullen, Luli-Potter, Karla, lauraXD**_

_**Capitulo 3. ¿Novia?**_

Harry se encontraba en un agujero de un enchufe y mugroso, logro salir del agujero. Todo mareada y con nauseas pero se encontraba al parecer en una tienda. Había unos objetos raros, como huesos, una mano cortada y otros objetos raros. Se apresuro en salir de ahí pero antes que pudiera llegar a la puerta, dos personas entraron y un niño, eran los Malfoy y el dueño de la tienda. Harry estuvo escuchando aquella conversación, luego por fin se fue. Era un callejón oscuro sin poder conocer a nadie, las personas lo miraban diciéndole cosas, el estaba asustado, era un lugar extraño. Hasta que escucho la voz de Hagrid.

-Harry. . .Harry - grito - ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

-Hagrid- se alegro en verlo - me perdí por los pueblos flu

-Es un mal lugar para ti

-Ya lo se

Los dos caminaron hasta irse del callejón

-Tengo que buscar a los Weasley - dijo Harry pero en verdad quizo decir tengo que buscar a Ginny

-¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Aquí! - Harry vio a Hermione en lo alto de las escaleras de Gringotts. La castaña fue al encuentro al pelinegro, lo abrazo - me alegra de verte, hola Hagrid me alegra de verte de nuevo - miro de nuevo al pelinegro - ¿Vienes a Gringotts, Harry?

-Si encuentro a los Weasley

-Pues no esperaras tanto - dejo Hagrid

Los dos amigos movieron la cabeza para buscar a la familia Weasley se encontró con varias personas corriendo hasta los dos amigos

-¿Dónde has salido?- pregunto Ron intentando agarrar aliento

- en el callejón Knockturn - contesto Harry

De pronto la señora Weasley apareció con Ginny la cara de Harry se volvió distinta cuando vio a la pequeña pelirroja.

-Ay Harry me asuste demasiado. . .

El pequeño pelinegro miro a Ginny y ella le sonrió, la pequeña pelirroja estaba aliviada por ver a Harry a salvo.

-Hola - dijo Harry igual de tímido que Ginny

-Me alegro que estés bien - dijo Ginny en susurros

La sonrisa de Harry se enchancho más

Harry y la familia Weasley fueron a sus cámaras, Harry se sintió demasiado mal al ver la cámara de los Weasley ya que había un montoncito de sickles y de plata y un galeón de oro. Pero Harry se sintió aun peor al llegar a su cámara, intento que ninguno de los Weasley viera su cámara.

Pero le fue imposible ya que Ginny pudo ver la cámara llena de oro, Harry se encogió de hombros y solo le sonrió tímidamente

Al salir de Gringotts se separo el grupo, Percy se había ido sin decir nada, Fred y George se fueron con un amigo de Hogwarts y la señora Weasley tenía planes de ir a una tienda de túnicas de segunda mano, Harry se sentía mal, él quería comprarles las cosas a Ginny, una hermosa túnica, un caldero nuevo, tenía suficiente dinero pero sin nadie para compartir y quería compartirlo con ella.

Harry se despidió de Ginny con un simplemente ADIÓS

Ron, Hermione y Harry fueron paseando por todo el callejón, Harry estaba decidido en gastarse el dinero que llevaba en los bolsillos, así que compro tres helados.

El trió de oro se quedo viendo las tiendas que veían pero una le llamo la atención a Harry. El ojiverde miraba unas túnicas

-¿Te vas a comprar otra túnica? - pregunto la castaña

-Si - dijo, si quería comprar una túnica pero no para él, sino para Ginny.

Hermione lo dejo solo, la castaña fue a ver qué estaba haciendo Ron. Aprovecho la oportunidad para comprar la túnica

-Me da aquella túnica y esa pulsera - señalo una hermosa túnica de seda y una pulsera de oro, al ver la pulsera se podría ver que era valiosa. El señor la envolvió y se la dio a Harry.

Harry le dio los galeones y se fue rápido antes que Hermione o Ron vieran la túnica.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar hasta la tienda de bromas de Gambol y Japes, ahí estaban Fred, George y su amigo.

Ellos parecían fascinados por un truco, el trió de oro siguió caminado por una hora hasta llegar a Flourish y Blotts

Hermione, Ron y Harry vieron la multitud que había en la librería, les costó trabajo entrar pero lo lograron. Miraron a la señora Weasley formada con los padres de Hermione

-Ya llegaron - dijo la señora Weasley. Ginny miro de reojo a Harry. -Casi nos toca - dijo emocionada. Los cuatro intentaron no reírse de la señora Weasley.

La multitud iba creciendo y el profeta estaba ahí tomando fotos hasta que Lockhart miro a Harry, he hizo que le tomaran fotos con él

Harry estaba aliviado por salir de ese circo, con los libros que Lockhart le había regalado.

-Tómalos tu Ginny - las metió en su caldero nuevo - Yo me comprare los míos

-¿A qué te gusta, Potter? - Harry suspiro para encontrarse con Draco Malfoy - el famoso Harry Potter ni siquiera puede dejar de ser el protagonista en una librería

-Déjalo en paz él no se lo busco - lo defendió Ginny

-Mira Potter ya tienes novia - dijo Malfoy

-Y si fuera ¿Qué más te da si tengo novia o no? - dijo Harry, Ginny se sonrojo no por las palabras de Malfoy sino por las de Harry

-¿Novia? - susurro Ginny

-Wow Potter lo admites - se burlo Malfoy - hacen tan linda pareja

-Gracias - Harry miro con odio a Malfoy - pero porque no te largas de aquí

Harry vio que sus amigos se acercaban.

-Ay eres tu - dijo Ron - ¿No sé por qué te sorprende de ver a Harry en una tienda?

-No tanto en verte a ti - Ron se puso rojo tanto como Ginny. Ron casi se aventó hacia Malfoy pero Harry y Hermione lo agarraron de la chaqueta - ere tan patético como tu estúpida hermana

Estaba vez Ron y Hermione tuvieron que detener a Harry para que no golpeara Draco.

-Qué lindo, Potter defiende a su novia - Harry y Ginny de sonrojaron por aquel comentario

De pronto apareció el señor Weasley con sus hijos Fred y George, cuando aparecieron los Weasley apareció el padre de Draco.

-Arthur mucho trabajo en el ministro, muchas redadas - miro a sus hijos - espero que te paguen las horas extras

Extendió la mano para agarrar del caldero de Ginny un libro maltratado.

-Es obvio que no - miro el libro con asco - pero claro con la gente que frecuentas no puedes caer más bajo

De pronto el Señor Weasley se lanzo en contra de Malfoy mayor, por instinto Harry jalo a Ginny a su lado para que no saliera lastimada. La sostuvo de la mano, viendo como el Señor Weasley golpeaba a Malfoy

-¿Cuánto apuestas que tu padre gana? - Harry le susurro a Ginny, ella asintió con una sonrisa

Fred, George y Ron estaban apoyando a su padre, Hermione estaba asustada y Harry y Ginny todavía agarrados de la mano, ninguno de los dos aun no se daban cuenta que seguían así

Hasta que por fin los separaron, el señor Malfoy se acerco a Ginny, entregándole su libro

-Toma niña, ten tu libro, ya que tu padre no te da más - dejo el libro en el caldero

La señora Weasley estaba regañando a su marido, Fred, George, Hermione y Ron estaban riéndose de la escena.

-Harry - susurro Ginny - me das mi mano

-Ay. . .si - soltó a Ginny y le sonrió levemente - Lo siento

Después de un rato Ron y Harry se despidieron de Hermione y de sus padres


End file.
